Bite the Dust
by sweet-angel087
Summary: Based on the song from the PCD, finally the conclusion for my shittenou series... Will Minako finally win Kunzite over?
1. Chapter 1

Envy is thin because it bites but never eats The quote Minako is supposed to be saying. -.-;

Minako: I did say that...didn't I?

--

'_Those kisses I gave you earlier...were a mistake.' _

That line played in my head over and over like a broken record and to see Kunzite with Beryl made

things even worse for me. I knew I hadn't been the same since Kunzite had...left me? You know what

I'm not even sure we were together...so technically he didn't leave me. The point is I'm not the same

because I know deep down in my heart that Kunzite loves me but he won't give me a chance and now

Beryl is in the way. I can tell already that she's just going to cause major problems for me no matter

how "whipped" she is. I would get him back though, if he thought he could make me jealous by using

that old decrepit (ha didn't think I knew that word huh?) woman Beryl then he's got another thing

coming because he has yet to meet...MOTOKI mwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahhahaha! Like they say

Envy is thin because it chews but never eats! Uh I think thats how it goes...


	2. Chapter 2:How it all began

I would like to thank Raye85 for her wonderful suggestion for this story .

He that is not in love is not jealous-St Augustine. the original quote Minako is trying to say.

Minako: Are you sure? Maybe you're the one getting it wrong.

Anyways heres the next chapter and review review review please

--

It all started three weeks ago at Neo Queen Serenity's Masquerade ball. I had decided to go with

Motoki-kun because well, who else I was going to go with?! Kunzite certainly wasn't available he was

too busy with his take over the world scheme. Motoki-kun is the perfect gentlemen. I may not have

thought about him much when I was younger but he is actually handsome with his blonde hair blue

eyes strong build...ok so he looks like he could be related to me but he's still cute. What was even better

is he was funny and made me forget about that jerk Kunzite if even for a few minutes so if worse

comes to worse and we have end up killing Kunzite I thought to myself then I have Motoki-kun as back

up. I giggled to myself as me and Motoki-kun danced.

"Whats so funny?" he asked

"What? Oh..nothing..." My voice trailed off as I watched Kunzite walk into the palace gracefully with

Beryl. She had her arm wrapped around his and they looked like a loving couple. It made me want to

gag! Then as if cupid had a grudge against me he glanced my way then looked down at Beryl, stroked

her cheek _almost lovingly_, and then kissed her. My hands which were holding Motoki's shoulders

tightened.

"Um, Minako-chan?"

"Yes."I said through clenched teeth

"Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. Why do you ask?" I said giving Motoki one of my dazzling smiles that could melt

the heart of ..._almost any man._

"Oh well I was just wondering because your squeezing my shoulder pretty hard there." he said and I

blushed.

"Oh oops sorry. Um, Motoki-kun I'll be right back." I said walking away from him and towards

Kunzite.

"What are you doing here?" I asked more angry at the fact that he had brought Beryl with him and not

invited me to go.

"Whats wrong Minako? I thought you'd be happy to see me here." He stroking my cheek just a he had

done Beryl just a few minutes ago. I reveled in his touch if only for a few moment then pulled back

glaring at him and Beryl.

_I am ,just not so happy to see Beryl. "_Don't you dare touch me!"

His eyes flashed in anger and at that moment so did mine. How dare he come here with _her?!_ Does he

expect me to be jealous or something?! Well if so he's got another thing coming because I've got

Motoki. Oh shit Motoki...I totally forgot about him. I noticed Beryl trying to slide away as if she were

uncomfortable with the angry silence Kunzite and I were giving one another.

"Beryl where are you going?"

"Um er uh..."

"You're not going anywhere right?"

"Right." she mumbled

"..." I laughed, this was unbelievable. He had Beryl whipped. How pathetic was that? What happened

to the big bad red head? Hahahahahhahahahahahahhahahaaaaaa, I expected to see so much more from

Beryl but obviously I could see that Kunzite was calling the shots now.

"Wow Beryl so you've actually lowered yourself to being Kunzites bitch. I kind of feel bad for you.

Hahahahahahaha."

Kunzite walked towards me and gave a small smile "Whats wrong little goddess don't tell me you're

jealous?" he whispered

"Never" I hissed

"Minako-chan, is everything ok? Is this guy bothering you?" Motoki asked walking up to us

Kunzite looked Motoki up and down and I could have sworn I heard a low growl come from him.

"No, we were just saying our farewells. Oh Kunzite you haven't met Motoki have you? He's my _date_,

maybe even my future boyfriend."

Kunzites growl got a bit louder and Motoki looked a bit nervous.

"Uh um I wouldn't go that far. It's just one d-date." he stuttered

"Oh Motoki-chan, don't be so modest! I'm sure you've noticed how well we get along." I said smiling

flirtaciously

"I wish you both the best of luck." Kunzite said his voice full of monotone. Grrrrrrrrrrr he was

supposed to care. He did care didn't he?! DIDN'T HE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I grabbed Motoki's arm

and stalked off. That brings us to the events of today. I thought about how angry Kunzite got when

Motoki walked up to us. That brought me to my brilliant idea, why not make him jealous? I mean

theres this good old saying that goes like this: If you're not in love then you don't get jealous. This plan

was going to work I could feel it. If it didn't, there was always Motoki to fall back on.

--

Ever since three weeks ago when he had seen Minako with _that man_. All Kunzite could think about is

the thought of losing her. Although, the way he had been acting he most likely already lost long before

that pretty boy got to her but still...

_**She's mine.**_ He thought possessively and he would do everything in his power to make sure that was

how it stayed. Noticing how tense he was, Beryl walked over to him quietly and massaged his

shoulders. She didn't want to interrupt his thinking process, no that would most likely mean the end of

her life. Why Kunzite was so obsessed with that blonde Senshi girl Beryl wasn't sure but she'd make

sure that he would eventually forget about her and destroy the senshi, _all of them._


	3. Chapter 3: Trial run

"Motokiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii please!!" I begged

"Absolutely not."he said

"Why not?" I gave a little pout but Motoki shook his head refusing to give in.

"Because I'm not going to be pulled into your love triangle. I knew something was going on when you

told that guy I was going to be your boyfriend. You don't even like me in that way." He stated

"I know I know but well have you ever liked someone you'd go to extreme lengths to get them to notice

you?"

"Yeah but not to the point of making that girl jealous. If this guy isn't into you then just let it go."

"But he is." I whined

"Well if he is then just wait awhile. He'll come around."

"Pleaaaaaase Motoki-kun just for ummmmm a week then if nothing happens then I'll never think about

him again." I said this time forcing out crocodile tears and pouting. HA that should get him. He gave an

exasperated sigh.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but..okay."

"YAY! Thank you so much Motoki-kun."

--

Since I had convinced Motoki to pretend to be my boyfrend for a week all I needed to do was figure

out a way to lure Kunzite to wherever I am. It wasn't like he was human and lived on Earth. He

probably had some creepy lair that was all dark and spooky. Hmm, since there was really no way to

contact Kunzite then I guess I'd have to drag Motoki-kun with me everywhere I went. Yep, that

sounded like a good plan.

--

Motoki and I walked into a club. Tonight we were doing a trial run on the whole boyfriend/girlfriend

act. We walked to the table where the other girls and their shittenous were sitting, talking, and

laughing. I wonder if they would believe that Motoki and I were dating. If the senshi believed it then I

could probably get away with this.

"I hope this works." Motoki muttered

"It will!" I said enthusiastically secretly hoping that neither of us screwed up.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Rei asked

"Oh nothing." I said innocently giving a little giggle like Motoki had said something funny.

"Hmm, Minako-chan is there something you want to tell us?" Ami asked

"Yeah out with it girl!" Makoto demanded

"Ok well last night Motoki asked me to be his girlfriend!" I said squealing Tons of questions poured

out of everyone including the healed shittenou.

"You guys are dating?"(Ami)

"Why didn't you call us and tell us last night?!"(Makoto)

"I thought you didn't like Motoki."(Rei of course)

"Yes we're dating. I don't know I guess I got a little busy." I said winking at the girls making them

think hentai thoughts.

"What about Kunzite?" Zoicite asked. Even if Kunzite was a royal pain in the ass not to mention evil.

Zoicite was still his friend and seemed worried. I bit my lip trying to think of a way to answer that.

"I'm over it."

"REALLY?!" Everyone asked in unison. I somehow got the feeling that they didn't believe me. Sure, I

had made a big fuss over Kunzite choosing darkness over me. There are times that I wish I was over it

and him.

"Yes like they say 'don't wait for the one who makes you pout wait for the one who makes you smile

because he won't make you pout at all'" I waited for someone to correct me but they just gave me a

confused look. Hey, maybe I got the quote right this time.

"Motoki-chan can you get me something to drink?" I asked sweetly

"Sure, what would you like..um..babe?" Motoki asked

Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jedeite gave us suspicious looks. I think it was because Motoki-chan stuttered. I

pretended like I didn't notice their look and batted my eyelashes at Motoki.

"You know what I like." I said winking

"Actually...I don't." he said scratching his head in confusion. Ugh, he was hopeless. If this was how he

was going to act in front of Kunzite then this so isn't worth it.

"Just get me a strawberry margarita...please."

As he walked away Rei glared at me "Ok whats the real story Minako-chan?"

"Huh whatever do you mean?" I asked innocently

"We know you're not dating Motoki-kun and you most certainly aren't over Kunzite. Whats the deal?"

"Ok ok you got me. Motoki is going to pretend to date me so that Kunzite gets jealous."

"Minako..." Rei growled

"What?"

"You baka." Jedeite said rolling his eyes

"What do you mean? I thought it was a good idea."

"Kunzite doesn't get jealous. I don't think he even believes in love anymore." Zoicite explained

"But but...this will work I just know it will. He still love me." I cried

"Then doing this will lessen that love." Nephrite stated

"It.will.work." I said slowly

"Fine don't listen to us, even though we know Kunzite the best."

"Yeah well it'll work." I repeated as Motoki came back with my drink. I gave him my dazzling smile

and he rolled his eyes but smiled anyways.

"Oh yeah you guys make a great couple." Rei muttered sarcastically

--

"You should forget about her." Beryl said pouring Kunzite a drink of wine. Ever since the masquerade

ball he hadn't been able to get Minako out of his head. She was like his drug and he was addicted. To

see her with another man pissed him off to no end.

"Forget about who?" Kunzite said walking to the window and staring down at earth. He was trying to pin point where Minako was right at this moment and more importantly who she was with.

"That girl. The blonde one, isn't she a senshi? You shouldn't fall for your enemies you know." Beryl

said setting the drink down and walking towards him to hopefully comfort him in _any _way she could..

He walked back to his chair and sat down.

"No one asked you Beryl."

"Okaay but if you want my opinion.."

"and you know I don't."

"If you want my opinion" she continued as if he hadn't spoken " love is a silly weak emotion. You and I

both know this. Don't get weak like the other shittenous did." Beryl knew Kunzite prided himself on

being the strongest of the shittenou.

"Well I'm _not_ in love nor will I ever be in ."

"Good, because you know what happened last time."

Kunzite was quiet. He knew what happened the last time he fell in love with Minako. He got betrayed

and he would not let that happen again. Not this time.

--

Thats the chap for today unless I get more reviews ! . More to come soon...

"Don't fall for the one who makes you cry fall for the one who makes you smile because the one who makes smile won't ever make cry."-Brian Littrell...(Minako's quote of the day)


	4. Chapter 4: Day one

Wo0t thanks so much for the review and heres another chappie. Review! If you have any suggestions, questions or anything let me know. :)

--Day 1--

"Now how exactly are we gonna get this um... whats his name again? Kunzit?"

"Kunzite" I corrected with a giggle

"Right, how are we gonna get his attention?" Motoki asked

"I'm not sure."

"What?!" he began to mumble curses

"Well normally he just finds me." More curses and then stated "So what I'm supposed to follow you

around everywhere like a puppy dog?"

"More like my cat Artemis." I teased and he glared me very evily.

"We aren't all lucky like you and get to hang out with the queen..I have a job you know." Motoki was a

surgeon in Crystal Tokyo Hospital. It's always been his dream and it finally came true.

"I know. Its hard to be so _beautiful and talented._" I mumbled

"Yeah so anyways...what exactly do I have to do?"

"Ya know be all boyfriendy. Don't tell me you forgot how to act like a boyfriend." I said with a smile

"Of course not. Its just hard to do it with you."

"**I find it rather easy to do it to Minako. Maybe you should find someone more suited for you if **

**you find it so hard.**" It was Kunzite's voice

"I told you he finds me wherever I go." I whispered and Motoki rolled his eyes. He was just upset

because I was right.

"Kunzite don't tell me you're hiding. That's so unlike you." I replied

"Hide? My dear Minako, you must have me confused with Jedeite." Kunzite said stepping out of a

portal. Motoki and Kunzite gave each other a long intimidating look up and down. Oh, this was going

to be so much fun. I could tell!

"Kunzite you remember Motoki, my _boyfriend._" I said reintroducing them.

"Indeed." Kunzite said giving him a quick glare

"What do I owe this surprise visit? Me and Motoki were about to go out and have lunch together." I

said trying to rub it in his face.

"No reason" He said circling us like a hawk...literally

"If you're here to attack Sailor Venus. She's not available at the moment." Motoki gave a quizzical look

and Kunzite smiled.

"Attack her while she's unharmed? Minako that hurt, I'm not that evil am I?"

"Do you truly want me to answer that?"

"Perhaps not."

"Ahem." Motoki cleared his throat and we both glanced over at him. Oops I forgot about Motoki again.

I really needed practice on this girlfriend thing when Kunzite was around because I get distracted so

easily.

"Well I guess that was your new _pets_ way of telling me to leave, discreet yet obvious. I won't kill him

_this_ time since he was so polite." Kunzite said giving Motoki an evil smirk.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Motoki muttered

"Don't tell me you're jealous Kunzite." Maybe just maybe he was jealous and Motoki didn't have to be

my boyfriend for so long. Kunzite laughed and shook his head.

"Actually, I would like to thank Mozoki just one less thing I have to worry about."

"Um actually it's Motoki."

Kunzite sent him evil glares and he shrunk back.

"But Mozokis fine." he said laughing nervously

"Don't take that from him Motoki-chan!" I said glaring at Kunzite. He stopped glaring at Motoki and

looked at me with shock after recovering he glared back at me.

"Minako I wish to speak to you for a moment."

"I thought that was what you were doing?" I said

"Alone."

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of Motoki-chan."

"Actually, I um I have this thing at this place that I need to yeah..see ya Minako...chan"Motoki said

after getting deadly looks from Kunzite. He quickly rushed out of my apartment. Grrrrrrr that was not

at all how I had planned things. Of course, Kunzite was intimidating.

"Why are you playing this foolish game Minako-chan." Kunzite asked eying me suspiciously

"What game?" I asked while trying to busy myself with...something. It was better then looking into

Kunzites gorgeous green eyes. Er wait a minute, his eyes weren't green they were silver. Was that a sign

he was jealous?

"You don't love him." he said walking towards me.

Control Minako remember CONTROL..If you want to hit him where it hurts don't give into him.

"You and I both know you don't."

"Or maybe I just got over some self absorbed shittenou!" I spat as he ran his hands through my hair.

"Oh you did?" he asked

"Yes I did."

"Knowing how I..." He caught himself before he actually admitted anything to me.

He turned me around so that I was facing him and then proceeded to lift my chin. As I

looked into his eyes it was like I could see all of his emotions for one millisecond before they quickly

retreated into wherever he locks it up. He bent his head down to kiss me. I felt his soft lips press against

mine.

_'That kiss I gave you earlier...it was a mistake.'_ His past words haunted me and I kneed him in the

crotch. THAT was for the mistake that he was placing on my lips one more time. It was like he was

trying to show me what I couldn't have EVER.

" I have a boyfriend." I said in monotone. His eyes flashed in anger and once again turned green before

disappearing in a puff of smoke.

--

Damn her...damn her to hell! How dare she make him feel this way?! How dare she reject him after he

brought down his wall _just for her_. Kunzite punched the wall angrily. Ok, she wanted to play the

jealousy eh? He looked over at the sleeping Beryl and smirked.

He could do that and once again he would be the victor.


	5. Chapter 5: boyfriend training

Thanks so much for the reviews you guys are great!

Minakos quote of the day: Theres no time like the present

--

Another brilliant idea came to me when Kunzite left. Motoki was a wimp and I needed to do something

about that. He needed some boyfriend training, starting with standing up to exes (or whatever you wanna

call Kunzite) because so far he sucked at being my boyfriend. He couldn't even convince Kunzite that

he was dating me. _I_ had to do the convincing. I walked into Crystal Tokyo Hospital and towards the

desk.

"Hello may I help you?" the secretary asked

"Yes um I'd like to see Dr. Furuhata."

"Do you have an appt miss?" she asked while chewing gum noisily. This was a good time to use my

girlfriend privileges. Mwahahahahahahhaha

"I didn't think his girlfriend needed an appt?" I said sweetly. Before she could reply Motoki came out to

call his next patient and groaned as soon as he saw me. I smiled cheerfully and waved.

"Hold on one second." he said to his patient and walked towards me

"Hi Motoki-chan." I said batting my eyelashes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend?" I said my voice still laced with sugar.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me somewhere that no one could hear us. His secretary was being nosy

and listening to us. Motoki ran his hand through his hair.

"So what is it you _need...hun_?"

That was much better. I think he was starting to get used to this.

"Welllll I was thinking since you and Kunzite don't seem to get along so well..."

"Not my fault."

"I know, but well I was thinking that you could meet me in the la amour restaurant."

"To do what and what does that have to do with Kunzite." he asked suspiciously

"Well ya know your boyfriend skills kind of suck. Thats okay though I can teach you how to better boyfriend."

"Gee thanks" he said sarcastically "But I think I'll pass."

"Oh come on do you think you're going to fall madly in love with me?"

He stared at me for a moment, laughed and then shook his head.

"Fine but it has to be after work."

"Ok what time do you get off?"

"6 p.m"

"Ok see ya then" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek then bounced out of the hospital. Hmmm we

hadn't actually practiced kissing. I wonder if Kunzite would let us get as far as kissing before going

insane with jealousy. The thought of Kunzite being insane with jealousy made me smile.

--

"Kunzite, darling you've lost it." Beryl said "Making this pathetic girl jealous of you? One would think

you were.."

"Don't say it." he said

It was Monday and Kunzite knew exactly where Minako would be. She was probably off training

unless she got so distracted with that Mozoki guy that she completely forgot about her senshi duties.

That of course could work to his advantage but for some reason he couldn't get inspired to do anything

evil...not when he knew that Minako was out there with _that guy._

"Fine I'll do it on one condition."

"Since when do you have conditions?"

"After this little stunt you forget about Minako." Beryl said

Kunzite hesitated "Fine."

What he didn't realize was he was selling his soul to the devil.

--

I arrived at the gym at about 5:55 p.m. It was a little early but thats ok. It gave me sometime to think '

about things. I closed my eyes as my mind drifted off to Kunzite and what he was doing at that

moment. He's probably sulking at the fact that he can't have me. I wouldn't be surprised.

"Minako-chan." that stoic voice would say to me except it would be more pleading kind of how it was

this morning when Motoki left. Yes, he'd say I miss you my love goddess let that pathetic fool go and

be with me...

"Minako-chan."

Of course he wouldn't be repeating my name every five seconds like I was hearing in my head.

"I don't think she hears you Kunzite. Perhaps she's dreaming of being with her lover."

My eyes snapped open at the sound of a female voice which sounded so much like Beryl. I was right of

course. I stood up noticing that Kunzites hand was on Beryl's ass. Forcing back tears I glared at both of

them.

"Attacking before I transform? Kunzite I thought you had more guts then that." I said with a smirk

"Assuming I'd choose the coward way to attack you? Minako I thought you knew me better."

"Apparently not." I said because if I knew him as well as I thought. He sure as hell wouldn't be with

Beryl.

"Minako...sorry...I'm ...gasp...late" Motoki said running up to me then noticed the uninvited guests his

eyes narrowed.

"Hello Mozoki." Kunzite said with a smirk.

You know what? I think he was saying Motokis name wrong on purpose.

"Minako-chan are you ready?" Motoki asked ignoring Kunzite completely

"Yes of course darling."

"Ready for what?" Kunzite asked letting go of Beryl and looking at me suspiciously.

"Well not that its any of your business but Motoki is going to dinner with me." I said. I was rewarded

with Kunzites eyes turning green with envy. I had to be doing something right(or wrong) to get his eyes

that color.

"I see. He knows your identity then?" Kunzite said his eyes twinkled mischievously

He wasn't going to actually tell about me being Sailor Venus was he? Its not like I care that Motoki

knows. I knew I could trust him. I glanced over at Motoki who looked thoroughly confused.

"He knows who I am." I said trying not to confuse Motoki and send a totally different message to

Kunzite "Thats what kind of love we have, a very _trusting_ relationship."

Kunzites eyes turned an even darker green and he gave Motoki a death glare. This time Motoki stood

his ground not shrinking back or anything.

"Oh? Well then I must fight Motoki to see if he's worthy of the Princess of Venus." Kunzite said

My eyes widened and Motoki's eyes furrowed in an even deeper confusion. I didn't actually think

Kunzite would go that far and tell him I was a princess, maybe Sailor Venus but not Princess of Venus.

I bit my lip nervously waiting for Motoki's reaction.

"Why would I fight you?" Motoki said

"If you don't you'll get your ass kicked because you decided not to retaliate."

"Oh."

Motoki got into a fighting stance as did Kunzite. I prayed to god that Kunzite didn't use any of his

powers because that would've been so unfair. Motoki glanced nervously at me then gave Kunzite a

determined look. Swinging wildly Motoki struck Kunzite. Kunzite growled in anger and grabbed his

throat squeezing very hard.

"I should kill you now human."

What was amusing was that even though Motoki was on the verge of being choked to death he kept

swinging wildly trying to hit Kunzite. He managed to hit Kunzite again making him drop Motoki. I

rushed over to Motoki to see if he was alright. He gasped for breath.

"Did I win?" he asked

"Hardly." Beryl said "You just got a few lucky swings"

I shot daggers at Beryl and then smiled at Motoki. I gave him a huge hug and peck on the cheek just to

spite Kunzite of course.

"My hero!!" I cooed "Now lets go. I can't wait to spend the night with you."

Kunzites eyes turned green once more shooting dagger at us with his eyes. I pulled Motoki up and we

walked inside the restaurant. We waited for the waiter to seat us. When we sat down I looked out the

window. It was beautiful outside, the sun was setting and it looked sooo romantic. Part of me wished

Kunzite was sitting across from me instead Motoki but it would happen. Like they say : the best time is

the present. Ummmmm wait a minute thats not right, that quote has nothing to do with what I'm

thinking about! To my horror Beryl and Kunzite walked in and were seated right next to us.


	6. Chapter 6: denial and envy

_Bite the dust_

_Trust me, anything you can do I can do better then you_

_Bite the dust_

_Somethings really impossible _

_You're no exception to rules_

_Bite the dust_

_How many times I gotta tell you_

_he don't even see you_

_Bite the dust_

_You see I'm really helping you _

_I'm keeping you from acting a fool_

_She's got a plan to have my man_

_She's gonna have to deal with me._

I watched as Kunzite put his hand over Beryls and instantly felt my heart clench with jealousy. I smiled

at Motoki and blew a kiss towards him. Motoki raised his eyebrow and I discreetly nodded towards the

table that Kunzite was sitting at. He gave me a nod of understanding.

"Minako-chan have I told you how much I love you today?" Motoki asked

"Hmm not in the past five minutes." I said

"Well i love you my um sexy angel."

I smiled "I love you too." I managed to get out

Kunzite threw me a look of pure hatred and pulled Beryl on his lap. She giggled as he kissed her neck.

I thought I was going to throw up. I smiled mischievously and my eyes twinkled evily. He wanted to

try and play my game didn't he? Kunzite must have thought he was going to be the victor in trying to

make me jealous. Well as aphrodite as my witness it would not happen. He would be the one to admit

he's jealous before I would. Mwaaaaaahahahahahahaha! I leaned over and kissed Motoki for the first

time on the lips. His eyes widened in shock but he responded sliding his tongue inside my mouth

gently. I had to admit Motoki was a good kisser, not too rough and not slobbery. I pulled away leaving

Motoki with a dazed look as the waiter brought us our menus. I looked over the menu glancing at

Kunzite every now and then. His eyes hadn;t turned back to silver. That told me he was still feeling

jealous. Perfect! I leaned over and whispered in Motoki's ear.

"Pretend like I'm saying something provocative." Motoki looked thoughtful for a minute then pulled back and winked at me. Beryl did the same thing except she whispered in Kunzites ear then winked at

him. I felt the fury inside of me begin to build up.

flashback

Right before Kunzite killed Princess Minako he lifted her chin up forcefully. He gave her a hard glare.

She shivered with fear wondering how she had slowly lost her love to the Dark Kingdom.

"Before I kill you, tell me did you think I wouldn't find out about you and Lord Ace?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Oh don't play dumb blonde with me Minako-chan. You know very well what I'm talking about." he spat angrily

"Then explain it to me because maybe I missed something." she cried

"Your secret affair with the handsome Venusian Lord did you not think I wouldn't find out eventually."

"WHAT AFFAIR?!"

SLASH!

He killed her, Kunzite couldn't stand listening to anymore of her "lies".

end

Kunzite thought back to that time and now watched as Minako was with yet another guy not caring

about his feelings. He watched in pure anger as Motoki moved away from Minako and winked at her.

It was just like the past except a different man. He would make her pay dearly for all the trouble she

caused.

--

After we finished our dinner Motoki led me to the dance floor. I leaned on his shoulder as we swayed

back and forth. I began to imagine what it would be like if Kunzite were holding me instead of Motoki.

Would he ever hold me again or love me again? Maybe I was trying to reach for something

unattainable. What if Kunzite didn't love me anymore? Was this little game useless? I bit my lip trying

hard not to cry especially in front of Kunzite. I felt Motoki's hand run up and down my back slowly. I

closed my eyes enjoying the tickling sensation I was getting.

"Ahem, may I cut in?" Kunzite asked

"Yes."Motoki said while backing up

"No."I said at the same time but it was too late, Kunzite had already taken me by the hand.

"Having fun Minako-chan?" he asked

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I see what you're doing and _I _will be the victor of this jealousy game you are playing. You realize this

don't you?"

"What game are you talking about?" I said innocently smiling up at him

"Don't play with fire Minako-chan you may get burned." He said ignoring my feigned innocence

"Well even if I was playing a game what makes you think you're going to win?"

"Because you are a woman." he stated as if that were the best reason. That made me want to scream!

Why couldn't he just admit he was jealous?! Was it that difficult for him to show his feelings?

"Ohhh I get it you're intimidated."

"Women do not intimidate me."

"Who said I was the one who intimidates you? You're scared that you might lose me aren't you? Not

that you ever had me to begin with."

His hands tightened around my waist but he said nothing.

"Admit it Kunzite you still love me!" I said smiling victoriously

He chuckled and pushed me away roughly "I wouldn't love you if you were the last bitch on earth."

I bit my lip to keep from crying and stood my ground.

"You're lying!" I insisted

"Love is for weaklings. When I think about how my fellow shittenou just caved into that pathetic

emotion it makes sick."

"No, you're wrong love isn't for weaklings. It is those who don't have anyone who end up being weak!"

I spat before walking back to Motoki. I was wrong, he didn't love me like I thought he did. In fact I

think he hated the sight of me. Tears streamed down my cheeks. Motoki gave me a concerned look but

I shook my head indicating that it was nothing. I walked into the womans bathroom to clean myself up

and Beryl followed me.

"What you're doing is useless." She said

"What I'm doing doesn't concern you." I said coldly glaring at her.

"You should know by now that Kunzite doesn't love you anymore. You were just something for him to

play with when he was bored. Now he has me."

"I don't believe he loves you."

"Of course he doesn't love me! We don't need that useless emotion in our lives. It only hinders us, but

know this..Kunzite belongs to me now."

My eyes narrowed as she walked out of the bathroom. As soon as she left I broke down crying. Right

when I found the perfect man, he gets stolen from me within a matter of seconds. Is this how my life

was in the Silver Millenium?

--

'_you're scared that you might lose me'_

Kunzite wasn't afraid at all. Ok well maybe he was a bit frightened that he might lose Minako. In fact

he wasn't quite sure that he hadn't lost her already to that idiot.

--

I walked back into my apartment alone. Motoki offered to come inside and comfort me but I declined. I

couldn't help thinking what if beryl was right? That my silly little plan to make Kunzite jealous was a

waste of time. Did he really prefer to be with Beryl then with me? I sobbed for the third time tonight

laying my head on my pillow letting it soak up my tears. I took a deep breath and shook my head trying

to erase all negative thoughts. Beryl was lying! I know it, Kunzite is not incapable of love. He might

seem like it but it was just a mask he put on to show his true feelings. I smiled to myself.

_I will not let Beryl steal Kunzite from me!_


	7. Chapter 7: Punish me

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone oh oh oh and keep sending suggestions for the story. I may use it and now on with the story.

--

I took the last bite of my ice cream sundae spraying extra whip cream on it. Chocolate is good healing

medicine for the heart. Isn't that a saying? If its not it should be. I felt myself slowly start to doze off to

sleep.

"Kunzite" I murmured in sleep

--

Kunzites eyes snapped open as he heard his name being called softly. He smirked to himself glancing

over at Beryl Kunzite noticed she was sleep. This was perfect he could visit Minako now. Kunzite

knew she was probably missing his company. He disappeared in a puff of smoke reappearing in

Minakos apartment. She was sitting on the couch sound asleep yet she had called his name. He looked

at his surroundings and noticed there was a bottle of whip cream.

_**Hmm, whipcream + Minako x Hand cuffs fun. **_

Kunzite teleported Minako to his lair.

--

"Mmm Kunzite." I moaned in my sleep. I felt his tongue run down my body and I felt him begin to

finger me. Then I felt something being sprayed on my body. I have never had wet dreams before but I

was starting to feel wet as I felt Kunzites tongue slide into my pussy. My eyes fluttered open and I still

felt that tingly feeling and Kunzites tongue inside me. I glanced down and noticed that it wasn't a

dream at all! I struggled to get free and found that I couldn't on account of I was handcuffed to the bed

again. Wait a minute when did I go to bed? Hold up this wasn't even my apartment! I began to struggle

even more.

"Ah so you're awake then." It was a statement and not a question.

I nodded mutely still confused of my surroundings.

"Good, I like it better when my lover is awake when i fuck her sensless." He smirked as I gaped. How

dare he? When did i become his lover?! I struggled even more and tried to say Fuck off Kunzite

instead I stated " Fuck me Kunzite." My eyes widened.. what the fuck?!

"Do you like my little punishment for you Minako. As you can see you can't speak unless it is to say

something unless its what you truly feel. I also thought I'd add a little spice and throw in some

handcuffs and whipcream."

I blushed a bright cherry red but glared at him. At least he didn't have control over my eyes. He wasn't

fazed by the evil look I was throwing him though. Instead he bent down and kissed me roughly while

groping me. I felt myself give an involuntary moan as he slid his tongue inside my mouth.

"Can your precious _Mozoki _make you feel this way Minako?" he asked as he continued to finger me.

I shook my head as he began to suck my breasts and nibble on my nipples. I bucked against him feeling

his hardness. Grrrrrrr where was my control when I needed it?! Oh yeah he stripped it away from me

when he put that spell on me. Well like they say if you can't hit them join them. I relaxed and let

Kunzite take full control of my body. He smiled with satisfaction.

"Yes give into me my goddess." He purred in my ear.

He slowly entered me but didn't move any further. I bit my lip. I would not beg him I would not beg

him I WOULD NOT BEG HIM!!!

"Kunziiiite!" I whined against my own will

"Yes?" he said knowing what I wanted

"Please Kunzite stop torturing me."

"You didn't wish to stop torturing me this evening." he said pushing inside me a little bit more then

pulled out completely. I whimpered missing the feeling of him being inside me. He gave a smug look

and then entered me once more.

"mmm yes Kunzite."

"Does your little blonde man make you feel like this!" he said pushing into me harder

I shook my head but refused to speak. I might accidently admit that I wasn't even dating Motoki and

that I just wanted him jealous. He continued to push inside me in and out and licked my nipple making

it hard instantly. He began to fuck me hard. The more he pushed inside me the rougher he got. He finally came inside of me. We both groaned in satisfaction. I fell on his chest breathing hard from the

climax I just had.

"I love you Kunzite" I murmured as I fell asleep. He stroked my hair his eyes glazed over. Kunzite

looked down at me and noticed that I had fallen asleep.

"I love you too Minako." he said softly


	8. Chapter 8: Day two: bring on the envy

--Dream sequence-

"Minako" the voice called

My eyes fluttered open and I stared at Kunzite. He wasn't wearing the normal Dark Kingdom uniform.

Instead his uniform was white and he wore a badge with the Earth insignia. He still wore a long white

cape. Something seemed different about him though. He didn't look quite so intimidating.

"Kunzite?"

"So you've given up on me have you?'

"Well you don't make it very easy for anyone to fall in love with you." I said with a pout

"If you payed attention you would realize how I really feel."

"Wha?"

"Just pay attention my goddess and you will see." he said as he slowly began to disappear.

--

When I awoke I was back in my room. It was as if anything that had happened last night was just a

dream caused by eating sweets late at night. It had to be especially after that weird dream I had after

the wet dream.I sighed, it would be to much to hope that Kunzite would kidnap and seduce me. HA,

like that would ever happen. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. When I got in the

shower I washed myself imagining my hands were Kunzites hands which sent tingles in my body. I

finished my shower and got dressed. Today was the day I really socked it to him. If Kunzite wasn't

jealous before then he will be by tonight. I dialed Motoki's number.

Ring ring

"Hello" he said groggily

"Motoki what are you doing tonight?" I asked

"Nothing why?"

"Welllll I was thinking that we go to a club."

"Alright I guess."

"Great so I'll see you tonight at the Crystal Lounge!" i said then hung up before he could reply.

This was going to be great! If Kunzite followed me to the Crystal lounge and saw me with Motoki once

again he would drive him nuts I just know it! That day I walked through the mall looking for the

sexiest out fit I could wear tonight. I walked into Silver Lining Clothes. They sold many different

outfits from fancy dresses to flirty skirts to go out on Friday night. I browsed through the store and

found a yellow halter top and a matching skirt. I also bought some new makeup and body glitter.

That evening I put on my new clothes and make up.

DING DONG

Motoki was here! I giggled with excitement then answered the door. Motoki was dressed in a pair of

tan pants and a white muscle shirt. He looked like a model that just stepped out of a magazine.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah just let me grab my purse." I grabbed my gold purse and took Motoki by the arm.

--

As soon as Motoki parked he looked at me.

"Whats the plan?"

"ummmmmm I haven't thought that far yet."

"You're kidding me." he said shaking his head.

"Nope, we'll just wing it." I said as I got out of the car.

We both walked into the club and Motoki went to go get us a drink. As I had planned Kunzite walked

inside with his skank Beryl. I took a deep breath, I could do this. It might be harder because of that

dream I had but I could do it. Kunzite looked me straight in the eye as if he could sense my

nervousness. I looked away quickly. I would not allow him to have this affect on me. Motoki came

back with my strawberry Margarita as Kunzite walked toward us.

"Thank you sweetie." I said sweetly

"You're welcome."

Kunzites eyes narrowed his eyes and they turned a dark green instantly. I didn't even have to go far

with Motoki to get them that color. Maybe this would work and Beryl was just jealous of what she

doesn't have.

"Oh hello Kunzite." I said with a pleasant smile

"Minako.." he stated still glaring at Motoki.

"I didn't expect you to be here."

"I'm sure you didn't." he replied finally looking at me.

"Why don't you and Beryl join us? It could be like a double date. "

"I wouldn't want to interrupt anything."

"Well you know what they say if you can't hit em join em!"

"Beat em." Motoki corrected

"Beat who?" I asked scrunching my nose up in confusion

"Nevermind."

"So what do you say?" I said

"If you insist." he said his voice full of monotone.

"Great! It'll be like a party!" I said forcing myself to sound enthusiastic

Beryl rolled her eyes and sat down. Kunzite sat next to her. Motoki and I went on the dance floor and

danced a couple of times his hand would graze my ass. Every now and then I would glance back at the

table where Kunzite sat. His eyes never left mine.

_**'Keep this up Minako and you may get punished again'**_

My eyes widened and Kunzite smirked

_**perhaps instead of whipcream and handcuffs I'll use handcuffs and a whip. **_

_You wouldn't dare._

_**Wouldn't I?Would you like to tempt me and find out?**_

_You don/t scare me_

_**Perhaps I'll rip your boyfriends head off then.**_

_Admit your jealous then and maybe I'll stop._

_**Or maybe I'll tear him limb from limb and then kill him slowly and painfully.**_

I gently pushed away from Motoki.

"Um, maybe we should go sit back down." I said nervously

As we walked back to the table Kunzite smiled knowingly. GOD I HATE HIM! Ok so I didn't hate him

but he really pisses me off. He thinks that he can just threaten me to get what he wants?! He can't even

admit he's jealous and I know he is. As if the light clicked on in my brain. I smiled at Motoki and sat in

his lap. Motokis eyes widened and this time he glanced at Kunzite nervously only to get a death glare

sent his way.


	9. Chapter 9:In love once again

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone and now on with the story! .

--

I could tell that by just sitting on Motokis lap I was pissing Kunzite off. Beryl rubbed Kunzites thigh

with her hand and smirked at me. Her hand went upwards and I gritted my teeth trying to control my

anger. So they wanted to play that game eh? Well let the games begin. I started kissing Motokis neck

and I heard a distinct growl come from Kunzite. Motokis eyes widened but he didn't jerk away. He

closed his eyes enjoying the feeling.

"Minako may I speak to you for a moment?" Kunzite asked brushing Beryls hand off his leg.

"Alright, Motoki i'll be right back." I said winking at him

Kunzite and I walked outside and he pushed me against the wall.

"Are you trying to drive me insane woman?!" he questioned

"Why would you say that? Of course I'm not." I said calmly

"Did you not learn from last night or are you begging for another ...punishment?"

oh my god, last night wasn't a dream?! We actually had sex?! My mind raced through all kinds of dirty

thoughts. How was that a punishment? A small smile graced my face and Kunzite glared even harder.

"Well?" he asked

"What kind of punishment exactly?" I asked coyly while running my fingers up and down his chest.

He leaned down and sucked on my neck. I moaned quietly as he pulled my skirt down. He smiled

seductively when he realized I wasn't wearing any panties.

"No panties? What a naughty little princess." he playfully scolded as he started to finger me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" We heard Beryl yell behind us. Motoki was standing there as well. I

was starting to feel bad about the position I put Motoki in. Kunzite rolled his eyes, after pulling my

skirt back down he walked off.

_**We'll finish this later...**_

--

That night as Motoki drove me home. There was complete silence. I didn't say anything to him nor did

he say anything to me. I had to stop this sick jealousy game. I already knew Kunzite was jealous so what was the point of using Motoki more then I already did. As he pulled up into my drive way. I took

a deep breath.

"Motoki, I wanna thank you for your help but I won't be needing your help making Kunzite jealous

anymore."

"It hasn't even been a week."

"I know but its unfair to drag you into this." I said softly

Motoki smiled at me "Thats kind of you but it was my decision to help you with this and I intend to

stick with it."

Awwwwwwwwwww how sweet was that? I couldn't just reject him now. He was willing to pretend to

date me. At least he can't say I forced him into this. Ok so maybe I did in the beginning but hey he was

offering now. He walked to me to my door and then leaned down and kissed me. I was too shocked to

push him away or respond, not that i would! When he pulled away he gave me the most angelic smile.

"That was our first practice kiss." he explained noticing how wide my eyes were.

"Oh."

"Yeah you need work." he teased

I stuck my tongue out at him. We both didn't notice a figure watching us from the tree.

--

How dare that blonde baka kiss _his_ Minako, _his _goddess, _his _princess. After last night Kunzite had

realized that it was useless trying to ignore the inevitable. He was in love with Minako and that man

was getting in his way. Perhaps I should warn Minako about her little boyfriend one more time before

killing him slowly and painfully.

--

Kunzite walked into Minakos house. She had once again fallen asleep. He smiled to himself.

She looked just like an angel. As if she sensed his prescence her eyes fluttered open.Before she could

say anything Kunzite crushed his lips against hers. Being near Minako felt right and perfect. He was a

fool to think that falling in love with her once more would make him weak because it was too late. He

had fallen in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her again. Minako challenged him and made him fight for her. In fact she was the only girl that could get him to feel any ounce of jealousy. It had

always been like that.

"Minako..." he murmured as he pulled away from her reluctantly

"Yes?" she asked still in a daze

"I...I.." Kunzite had never been this nervous before.

--

Review! .


	10. Chapter 10: Kunzite in love? No way!

--beep beep beep-

My communicator went off and I glared at Kunzite. He was trying to distract me. Ugh and for once I

was hoping that it would be different. I pulled away from him and answered the communicator.

"Minako! Get your ass down here, Beryl is attacking innocent people in Crystal Park."

"I'll be right there." I said turning off my communicator. I turned around walked into my bedroom and

grabbed my henshin stick totally dismissing the fact that Kunzite was still there.

"I have to go, theres an attack in Crystal Park. Oh, but you knew about that didn't you?" I spat

"Yes Minako because you know thats my goal in life to distract you from your duties." he said

sarcastically

"I knew it!" I said missing the fact that he was being sarcastic.

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!" I yelled and transformed into Sailor Venus.

I stormed out of the apartment Kunzite following right behind me.

"Let me help." he said

"HA yeah right, like I'm going to fall for that one. I may not be the brightest senshi but that doesn't

mean I'm stupid."

"If that were true you'd let me help Minako." he said through clenched teeth.

"No way! Your description of help is probably fucking me until I _can't_ fight anymore."

"Pfft, you'd probably let Mozoki help you wouldn't you?" he said angrily.

I stopped walking and stared at him. I smiled widely, oh my god he was jealous.

"Maybe I would, at least I know he wouldn't kill me." I said curtly

"Heh, I knew it was too good to be true. Are you going to leave me for that baka like you did in the

Silver Millenium?" he said his eyes were a deep jungle green.

"What are you talking about?" I said

I knew I didn't have time for this silly argument but that question caught my attention.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." he said glaring at me.

"No I don't! If I did then I wouldn't be asking stupid questions." I replied giving him the same hard

glare he was giving me.

"Does Sir Ace sound familiar to you?" he asked

Sir Ace Sir Ace...my mind flashed back to a man with blonde hair and blue eyes(author: I don't know

what ace looks like so I'm making it up). He looked like a prince but by his attire you could tell he

wasn't. Whoa...so when I was Sailor V I had dated someone from my past.

"Yes and no" I stuttered

"What kind of answer is that?"

"I knew an Ace but not a sir ace and even if I did, what would make you think I would betray you?!"

"I saw it for myself."

"Oh?" I began to get nervous what if I had betrayed Kunzite. That would mean I actually led him to

darkness.

"Hai, in Metallias crystal ball."

"You are kidding me?! You'd actually trust her over me?!" I stormed off in search of my friends. How

unbelieveable was that? Suddenly a ball of energy came straight for me. I felt my body get pushed

away. I looked to the side of me and saw that Kunzite had pushed me out of danger.

"Kunzite, what-"

"awwww, how sweet, Kunzite has a heart.I think I'm going to puke." Beryl said then laughed

Kunzite glared at the red headed ex Dark Kingdom queen. He stood up and pushed me behind him.

"Let me deal with this." he said

"Kunzite.." I murmured softly

Could it be that Kunzite was in love with me?


	11. Chapter 11: Bite the dust

_Bite the dust  
I got 20/20 vision  
I can see that you want my man  
Bite the dust  
'Cause it's my job  
To make you understand  
Bite the dust  
Try to make a move  
And I'm on him like 5-0  
Bite the dust  
So you can go  
'Cause I got him  
Got him_

"Kunzuite kunzite kunzite, I thought you were stronger then that, giving into your desires. Remember

whos side your on?"

"Certainly not yours." he said still glaring hard at Beryl

"Kunzite, I can handle this." I said not wanting him to get killed over me.

"There is no need because Beryl will die should she lay one hand on you."

"Awwwwwww protecting the one you love, how pathetic." Beryl sneered

"Why, because I chose her over you?"

"Of course not! Did you really think I was at all interested in you Kunzite? Hahahaha, the only thing

I'm after is the Silver Crystal. Besides you have become weak just like the other shittenou."

another ball of energy formed in her hand and she shot aimed for me. I was in so much shock I couldn't

move. Kunzite pushed me out of the way once again. This time he didn't get up.

"Kunzite!" I screamed

"Minako...forgive me for being such a fool. Know this, I love you and always will." he said stroking

my cheek. His hand fell limp and his eyes shut.

"NO, Kunzite wake up please please..don't leave me!" I cried

"Hahahaha what a fool! I told him falling for you would be his downfall." Beryl laughed

I stood up and glared at her. She floated towards me and smiled sweetly.

"Aw whats wrong Sailor Venus, did I cause you pain?" she said feigning innocence

"For killing Kunzite, you will pay!" I growled

"Oh I will? I highly doubt that Sailor Venus. Remember it was your fault he died. He wouldn't have

been killed had he not pushed you out of the way." She said smiling evily

"Thats not true!" I screamed

"Are you so sure?" she said

"Yes, had you not been jealous he would still be alive!"

"Me jealous? You are sadly mistaken _little girl_. "

I closed my eyes trying to gain all the power I could defeat her.

_Please Kunzite lend me your strength._

Suddenly I felt like Kunzite was right behind me. I took a deep breath . This was it, for Kunzite.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!!" Hearts began to roll and vibrate then a ball of energy formed into the

haerts and hit beryl. She fell to the ground and I hit her with my Crescent beam.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she screamed as the beam hit her.

Her body fell limp to the ground. I did it ...I killed Beryl. No, Kunzite and I killed Beryl. I smiled

remembering his words and tears formed in my eyes. He was gone for good this time.


	12. Chapter 12: Reincarnated

---2 months later--

Endymion was knighting all the shittenou today. I had to be there to meet the shittenou who was first

in command. I wasn't really in the mood but this was part of my job. I walked into the throne room and

all the shittenous were standing in line by order.

"Zoicite you will be first command, Nephrite you are second in command, and Jedeite you are third in

command." Endymion proclaimed

Jediete sulked because he was the last shittenou in command. I gave a long sigh, if only Kunzite were

here. After the ceremony I walked around town. My eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar looking man

with silver hair and grey eyes. It was him, it was Kunzite! He was alive! I ran up to him and hugged

him tightly. His body stiffened and he pushed me away.

"I'm sorry have we met?" he asked

"Kunzite, stop playing! I was so scared that Beryl may have killed you but you're back!" I exclaimed

"Who is Beryl and how do you know my name?"

I gave him a shocked look. He didn't remember me? How could that be?

"Kunzite, don't you remember me?"

"No I'm sorry but I don't. Perhaps you've mistaken me for someone else." he said

"No! I mean it can't be." I cried

"Look, I have things to do." he said starting to walk away from me I followed him.

"You don't remember anything at all?"

"How can I remember you or anything that involves you if I've never met you." he snapped

"But you have!"

I would have given anything to have Kunzite hold me like he used to or at least remember my name. I

was now on the brink of tears. Kunzite turned around and looked at me. His eyes softened for a minute.

"Look, I honestly don't know you. Now if you'll excuse me." he said

"Kunzite!!" I called

He ignored me and kept walking. Now I had a new mission to help Kunzite get his memory back. Well

at least I found out one thing...he loved me. Deep inside him was still the shittenou that loved me.Right

then and there I vowed that I wouldn't give up until I got my Kunzite back.

--

Ok so I know I said this would be the last part of the series but I decided there would be one last part to this series so there will be a sequel and its called 'Lost Without You'. Remember to review!


End file.
